This invention relates to neckties, and in particular to a device used to form a tie knot.
Neckties are an important part of men's clothing. Different makes of neckties are manufactured and sold for different occasions. The ability to choose a tie for a particular occasion, form the desired knot and achieve the desired lengths of the narrow and broad part of the tie is an indispensable ability.
Three of the most popular tie knot styles are four-in-hand, half-Windsor and Windsor knot. Tying a necktie on ourselves is often time consuming and frustrating especially if we are in a hurry since the tie is always the last thing we put on after putting on, for example, a suit. Most of the time we tend to repeat tying the knot several times until the tie gets wrinkled. This happens because it is usually easier to tie someone else's tie than to knot a tie on ourselves. For example, a wife may end up knotting her husband's tie.
Some of those already wearing their tie may just loosen their tie without unraveling the knot to wear this at a later time and in a hurry.
Other design of ties such as the clip-on and other easy attachment ties that have the preformed knots were developed to hasten the wearing of a tie. While some are using these preformed ties, they are not very much accepted. Most men still like to use the usual neckties.
Several patents for forming necktie knots have been disclosed. Of particular importance to the present invention is the U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,068, issued Sep. 19, 2000 to N. DiPietro. This patent includes a cylindrical body, a means connected to the body for holding the necktie in position while the necktie is being worn, and two projecting and divergent elongated elements protruding from one end of the cylindrical body wherein the said elements provide wrap assist elements for knot formation. The steps of knotting the tie comprise the step of placing the tie around the collar of the wearer with the wider free end section crossed over the narrower free end section. The knot forming apparatus is then moved into place at the cross over point between the wider free end section over the apparatus top between the divergent element following the method of knotting discussed in the patent. After the tie is knotted, the apparatus is then removed from the tie knot by sliding the apparatus downward away from the tie knot.
The main disadvantage of the above mentioned patent is that while it may form the tie knot, it may be cumbersome for the wearer to use the device, wherein the use of the device is comprised of placing the device on the wearer's collar and at the same time knotting the tie. The complexity of using the apparatus in performing a simple task may not be what the user wants.
Thus, an improved knot forming apparatus that combines simplicity of use and has other uses is desirable.